Soothe my soul
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Ron Weasley a besoin de cogner. Tant mieux si c'est Malfoy. Et tant pis si c'est la nuit. SONGFIC. One-shot.


Ceci est ma première Songfic, j'espère que vous serez indulgents.

C'est également un One Shot.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**SONGFIC**

**_Soothe my soul_**

Ron avait emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour aller faire un tour au clair de lune en solitaire. Une nécessité de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Ce soir, il avait du effectuer sa ronde de Préfet et Hermione avait été d'une humeur massacrante, distribuant des heures de colle et des points en moins à tour de bras. Il avait du la soutenir étant donné qu'il était aussi préfet mais n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit. Seulement, elle avait ensuite convoqué tous les Préfets pour une réunion exceptionnelle et les avait sermonné pour leur manque d'efficacité pendant une heure et demi. Ils n'avaient reçu son assentiment pour aller se coucher qu'aux environs de minuit. Et lui, trop tendu et énervé, avait préféré aller faire un tour pour se décontracter. Personne à cette heure, parfait.

Il lâcha un juron en constatant qu'il était pas le seul à aimer les abords du lac. Malfoy aussi avait du estimer peu prudent de rentrer remonté comme une horloge dans ses quartiers. Il gigotait étrangement sur la rive. Ron n'utilisait pas sa baguette pour s'éclairer, se fiant entièrement à la lune. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, intrigué. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que le blond était en train de se déshabiller. Il frissonnait déjà avec son pull alors comment l'autre pouvait-il supporter la morsure de l'automne sur sa peau. Ron s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'il vit le serpentard ôter ses sous-vêtements et s'avancer dans l'eau. Il le vit sautiller au contact du froid et se forcer à avancer en se frottant les épaules de ses mains. _Évidemment, elle doit être gelée ! _Songea-t-il. L'autre disparut bientôt sous l'eau et Ron scruta la surface plate du lac à la recherche du nageur nocturne. Enfin, après quelques minutes, un éclat cendré attira son attention, à une centaine de mètres du bord. _Il nage vite !_ Constata-t-il. Le corps de Malfoy apparut davantage sur la surface noire. Il faisait la planche.

Ron était déconcerté par tout ceci. L'autre devait être sacrément remonté pour avoir besoin de prendre un bain glacé. Il revit la mine hautaine d'Hermione les scrutant tous avec dédain. Tout ça pour avoir laissé un petit réseau de Fire Whiskey se former dans l'enceinte du Château. Mais avec la guerre qui faisait rage dehors et les examens qui approchaient à grands pas, il fallait bien se détendre. Ron lui-même, avec Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville, appréciait grandement un soir ou deux par semaine, de se relaxer autour d'une bouteille. Aussi, lorsque Hermione les avait surpris, était-elle rentrée dans une rage folle. Mais on n'avait pas tous son tempérament endurant. Certains gèrent moins bien le stress. Preuve en était que plusieurs réunions de ce types avaient été découvertes dans les autres Maisons. Et une forme de solidarité s'était formée entre les divers protagonistes. Ron bouillait. Il avait bien besoin d'un verre. Ou de frapper. Frapper lui faisait du bien.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Malfoy était à portée de poings. Il se cacha dans un fourré à proximité du lac, et attendit que l'autre finisse de patauger pour venir se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il eut enfilé et lacé ses chaussures, Ron sortit de sa cachette et arriva de telle sorte qu'on crut qu'il venait du château.

« Alors Malfoy, t'as pas bien écouté la préfète en chef ? Pas de sorties non autorisées, préfets compris ! » L'autre sursauta en le découvrant à marcher rapidement dans sa direction. Ron vit son cou se tendre et ses yeux lancer des éclairs :

« ça vaut aussi pour toi Weasley ! » Le mensonge sortit spontanément :

« Elle m'envoie te chercher... Je dois te traîner par le fond de ton pantalon à ta piaule. » C'était totalement inventé, carrément outrancier, mais cela fit son effet.

« Weasley... » Sa voix était basse et terriblement dangereuse. Poings serrés, il se jeta sur lui sans crier gare. Ron en aurait souri de satisfaction.

La main qui rencontra son nez était gelée, les os, présents. Il couina de douleur mais renvoya immédiatement l'initiative. Il toucha la lèvre, violette et maigre de Malfoy qui tituba en arrière. Il avait carrément plus de force que le serpentard. Mais celui-ci était rapide et nerveux. Il avait réussi à attraper son poignet dans sa retraite et Ron bascula en avant. Le genou du blond rencontra ses parties génitales brusquement et Ron glapit. Mais dans sa chute, il avait réussi à s'agripper la taille de Malfoy. Celui-ci se retrouva alors écrasé sous son poids. Il rua pour se dégager mais Ron, sous l'effet de la douleur, lui mordait la hanche. L'autre cria aussi, lui donnant des coups de poing inefficaces. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna, sa tête retombant dans la terre humide de la rive, salissant ses cheveux blanchâtres. Ron gémissait toujours de douleur mais avait lâché sa hanche. Dans son délire, il grommela : « Foutue Hermione. » ce qui eut le mérite d'interpeller Draco.

« T'es vraiment son chien Weasley... » Ron ricana bien que la douleur fut encore vive.

« Nous sommes tous ses chiens... » Draco était franchement étonné d'entendre de tels propos de la part du roux. Il était ami avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et le croyait amoureux d'elle. Il railla :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'appeler à l'aide ? » Ron grogna.

« Si elle me trouve dehors en train de me battre à cette heure, elle me tue. » Malfoy parvint à bouger assez pour se dégager de l'emprise de ses bras, mais resta quelques mètres plus loin, assis, tremblant de hargne.

« Tu n'as fait que me provoquer ! » Ron lui jeta un regard narquois :

« Et tu as plongé... » Draco jura avant de se concentrer en piaulant sur sa tenue ruinée. Il souleva sa chemise et constata que les dents de Ron avaient laissé une trace écarlate sur le nacre de sa peau.

« Putain Weasley ! Tu es fou ! » Il voulut se jeter un sort pour apaiser la douleur et guérir la blessure mais ne parvint pas à viser correctement. Ron le jeta à sa place et il sursauta, surpris. Après avoir constaté que le sort faisait son office, il le remercia brièvement. Ron était toujours au sol, priant pour ne pas être stérile. Malfoy grimaça et lui lança un sort de soins à son tour. La douleur reflua et Ron put s'asseoir.

Ils étaient encore tous les eux essoufflés de leur lutte. Couverts de boue. Le roux se releva et tendit une main terreuse au Prince des Serpentards pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils se jetèrent un regard gêné, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Draco souleva :

« Si on rentre dans cet état, on va laisser des traces...

-Sans aucun doute... » Ron cherchait quelque chose aux alentours qui pourrait leur venir en aide. Il hocha la tête et suivit Draco quand celui-ci suggéra : « Les vestiaires de Quidditch ? ».

Ron était en train de profiter des bienfaits de l'eau brûlante coulant sur sa peau gelée lorsqu'il sentit un regard pesant sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement pour constater que Malfoy le fixait là où il ne devrait pas.

« Non mais ça va ?! » Le blond sursauta et eut la décence de rougir. Il murmura presque :

« Je vérifiais que je ne t'avais pas trop abîmé... » Ron lui accorda un regard noir qui signifiait clairement que le souvenir du genou fracassant ses parties était trop récent pour être évoqué. L'autre ricana. Ron jeta un coup d'œil furtif entre les jambes du blond, histoire de ne pas être en reste, et gloussa :

« Heureusement que je n'ai pas répliqué... Il n'y a pas grand chose à abîmer de ton côté. » Le rugissement outragé de Draco lui cassa les oreilles avant qu'un savon ne tente de lui péter le nez. En bon gardien, il le rattrapa et adressa un sourire victorieux à son adversaire :

« Et tu vas te laver avec quoi maintenant ? »

Draco se sentit bête. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Ce foutu rouquin le mettait sur les nerfs avec une facilité déconcertante. Sa voix résonna telle un glas sinistre :

« Rend moi mon savon. » Ron agitait le dit savon au-dessus de sa tête, tout sourire. Prenant sur lui, Draco avança lentement, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Et bien que celui-ci se sache plus grand et plus costaud, il déglutit face à cette détermination d'acier. Il fut toutefois hautement satisfait lorsque Draco sautilla faiblement pour atteindre son savon. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire comme une bécasse devant son impuissance. Finalement, il avait trouvé moyen de se défouler à moindre frais. Si on omettait une rencontre frontale entre un certain genou et une certaine partie de son anatomie bien entendu... Soudain Draco abandonna et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ron relâcha sa vigilance pour demander bêtement :

« Quoi ?! » L'autre n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de lui planter sa langue dans la bouche. Ron lâcha le savon, stupéfait. Draco rit, victorieux, et récupéra le savon pour retourner sous son jet se frotter, recouvrant son corps pâle de mousse. Il se mit même à chantonner gaiement ce qui mit les nerfs de Ron en pelote.

« MAIS C'EST TOTALEMENT DEGUEULASSE ! » rugit enfin celui-ci, n'y tenant plus. « TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! » Draco ne comprit pas bien ce que voulait dire le roux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en continuant de se savonner. L'autre débita un flot de paroles conséquent.

« Je savais que tu étais un pourri mais pas à ce point ! Je croyais que tu respecterais les règles implicites de toute inimité ! Je pensais que tu n'hésiterai pas à me blesser, à me tuer à moitié même ! Mais ça ! C'est totalement inapproprié ! Tu te rends compte que tu utilises les bas instincts primaires pour remporter une manche ! On peut attaquer la famille ou la personnalité des gens pour les détruire mais pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas retirer à l'autre sa propre haine à ton égard ! Tu ne peux pas la changer ainsi ! Tu ne peux PAS ! » Draco était éberlué. Que devait-il comprendre de tout cela ?

« TU NE PEUX PAS DETOURNER MA HAINE EN DESIR ! »

Draco lâcha son savon.

Ron mit les deux mains devant sa bouche, horrifié. Il avait encore trop parlé. Des larmes de colère et de rancoeur coulèrent le long de ses joues et il sortit de sous l'eau chaude pour affronter la froideur de l'air, attrapant rageusement ses vêtements pour les enfiler. Mais la main ferme de Draco Malfoy sur son poignet l'arrêta. Il le fusilla sur regard mais l'autre ne se démonta pas. Il le tira à sa suite jusque sous le jet qu'il avait quitté. Ron allait le frapper. Il en avait envie. Mais la voix du blond s'éleva, la plus neutre possible :

« Tu as encore de la terre... » Et à la grande surprise de Ron, Draco Malfoy utilisa son propre savon pour le laver, lui. Il était pétrifié, ne pouvait bouger. Les mains blanches couraient sur son épiderme, professionnelles. Elles serpentaient sur son torse pour effacer la boue qui le maculait. Elles échouèrent sur ses épaules puis dans son dos avant de cavaler sur ses cuisses puis ses mollets. Son souffle se faisait court et ses yeux fixaient un point loin derrière le blond. Et les maigres doigts courts remontèrent tout son être pour redessiner ses traits, clore ses paupières et dériver dans ses cheveux qu'elles emmêlèrent efficacement.

Plus chaud que l'eau, il y avait le souffle. Une haleine poivrée qui était bien trop près et qui bientôt fut seulement là, devint la sienne quand ses lèvres s'écartèrent. Il put presque la sentir descendre dans sa gorge pour emplir ses poumons. Alors il partagea la sienne également. Et ensuite, il fit don de sa langue quand on lui en offrit une neuve. Il échangea aussi ses mains et ses bras qui se fondirent dans un autre corps. Ron osa ouvrir les yeux lorsque la bouche exotique le quitta. Face à lui se trouvait toujours Draco Malfoy. Mais il avait les joues écarlates, le souffle court, les cheveux trempés, les yeux hagards. Ron ne résista pas à cette vision et la voulut plus près de lui. Contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses blanches qu'il avait découvertes plus tôt dans la soirée pour les rapprocher. Draco émit un son à mi-chemin entre désir et frustration et Ron embrassa sa joue, bifurquant, suçant son cou. Le serpentard tremblait contre lui mais se cramponnait à ses épaules avec désespoir. Soudai,, sa main exerça une pression ferme sur sa nuque et l'entraîna à sa suite au sol, très lentement, tombant d'abord à genoux puis glissant sur lui.

Draco Malfoy était à terre, allongé, alangui, attendant que Ronald Weasley l'embrasse et le caresse.

Quand leurs deux érections, frottant l'une contre l'autre, furent trop tendues, Draco repoussa faiblement Ron qui se redressa. Le blond le poussa encore et le força à s'allonger à son tour. Il lui embrassa le ventre en caressant ses hanches et sa bouche chuta de plusieurs centimètres pour heurter la virilité de Ron qui hoqueta de surprise. La langue navigua longtemps, par vagues, le long d'une route détournée parsemée d'écueils. Ron n'était plus que gémissements et spasmes. Il ne pouvait que caresser fébrilement les cheveux trempés de Draco qui s'exécutait le plus lentement possible, le torturant à petit feu. Il sourit, satisfait, lorsqu'il sentit que Ron allait sombrer et s'arrêta. Le roux releva la tête, surpris et dans l'expectative. Draco remonta l'embrasser et fit virer une jambe à tribord et l'autre à babord pour se concentrer sur le cap. Ron qui avait comprit ce qui allait suivre s'empara de sa main et suça trois de ses doigts avec avidité. Draco le laissa faire, plongeant dans ses yeux aux eaux troublés, les subissant de plein fouet. Sa main descendit jusqu'à franchir l'Équateur, plein sud.

La première intrusion fut marquée d'un cri et d'une crispation du cou du rouquin que le serpentard s'empressa de mouiller de baisers. La deuxième, quelques minutes après, ne reçut qu'un feulement expiré et la troisième, plus tardive, n'écopa que d'un souffle rauque. Ron se détendit vite, abandonné, écartant plus les cuisses, se frottant davantage contre le blond. Lorsque celui-ci récupéra sa main, Ron piaula, frustré. Il ne reçut comme consolation qu'un coup de langue malicieux sur son téton gauche qui accéléra son pouls. Draco s'installa sur ses hanches et frotta son gland à son entrée avec un sourire espiègle. Ron lui sourit et le serpentard fit son entrée. L'interlude qui suivit sa totale investiture permit à Ron de se préparer au spectacle. Le premier coup de rein l'envoya dans l'espace et le deuxième le fixa en orbite à des années lumière de là où il se trouvait. Les gémissements de Draco envoyaient des décharges le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses allées et venues puissantes et efficaces le faisaient mugir de plaisir. Lorsqu'enfin toute sa jouissance explosa, il put exhaler un long rauque qui intima le dernier coup de rein avant que Draco ne coule à son tour.

Enfin ils purent respirer à nouveau. Ron avait la joue dans l'eau, sur le carrelage gelé. Le jet était depuis longtemps arrêté. Il sentait chaque parcelle de la peau humide de Malfoy sur lui qui expirait doucement. Il sentit ses mains s'ancrer sur ses côtes et son nez chatouiller son torse. Il ne réagit pas, trop perdu encore. Draco consentit à se relever en une plainte sourde et l'aida, d'un bras plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, à faire de même. L'autre lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres et après un sourire dépourvu de malice, se sécha et s'habilla. Tel un zombie, Ron l'imita. Ils quittèrent les vestiaires et se dirigèrent d'une démarche lente et fourbue vers la forteresse.

Quand vint le moment de se séparer, l'un pour monter dans sa Tour et l'autre descendre aux cachots, Draco se rapprocha de Ron et l'embrassa gentiment, caressant ses joues de ses mains minuscules et Ron répondit timidement. Le serpentard le lâcha et lui adressa un sourire adorable avant de s'éclipser, les mains dans les poches. Ron l'observa une minute avant de monter se coucher. Il s'endormit comme une masse aux environs de deux heures du matin.

* * *

Ron fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner dix minutes avant le début des cours. Somme toute, il était en retard, comme d'habitude. Ses amis lui jetèrent un regard dépité et il prit place face à eux. Dans sa précipitation, et encore ensommeillé, il ne prêta pas attention à la table des Serpentard où Draco Malfoy retenait ses troupes qui souhaitaient se rendre en cours. Celui-ci se leva, impassible, contourna la table des vert-et-argent, et s'avança, déterminé, vers celle des rouge-et-or. Harry et Hermione qui avaient suivi son manège froncèrent les sourcils. Ils se jetèrent un regard intrigué quand le blond se posta derrière Ron. Ils s'apprétèrent à réagir quand il posa une main sur son épaule. Ron releva la tête sur ses amis et se retourna. Il ne put, face à la grimace hésitante de Malfoy, s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Rassuré, Draco Malfoy l'embrassa longtemps, plongeant la Grande Salle dans un silence de mort.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, des centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux, le fils de Lucius Malfoy lança à celui d'Arthur Weasley :

« Sympa le shampoing Weasley. Tu me le rendra ?»


End file.
